


Посол Форобьёв, порно и пропаганда.

by Menada_Vox



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alcohol, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Про моего отца цеты нарисовали комикс в журнале BDSM, без всякого ходатайства. Спасибо Форобьёву, еле успел спалить типографию, тираж и гранки."<br/>Сиквел (приквел? spin-off?) к моему фику "Опера: вся правда о Призраке", написан по просьбам трудящихся. Навеян вышеуказанной фразой и фиком, где хаут-леди выводят ба с генами Майлза (Автор james, "Black Sheep").</p>
            </blockquote>





	Посол Форобьёв, порно и пропаганда.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Sheep](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58086) by james. 



_Эзар:_ ...Ращу я сильную державу:  
Чтоб боялись, уважали  
И любили, но не сверху!.. (с)

**Посол Форобьёв, порно и пропаганда.**

_Совершенно секретно._   
_Хрестоматия для курсантов СБ._   
_Из мемуаров бессменного посла на Цетаганде лорда Форобьёва._

...Наблюдали феерическое зрелище. Хаут-леди сигали с высоток. Выглядело точь-в-точь как той зимой, когда Грегор кидался снежками в СБ-шников с балкона Резиденции. Всё у цетов, как у нас, только больше в 10 раз. Н-да.

На следующий день на комм посольства позвонил осведомитель и с круглыми глазами прохрипел, что это были не хаут-леди. Это недавно выпущенные ба угнали гравикресла. Мы с нач.охраны отпраздновали это сообщение кувшином дефицитной медовухи.

...К нам в фойе забралось ба. Памятуя прошлые события, к нему никто не подходит и не попадается ему на глаза. Наблюдаем с потайных балкончиков и по мониторам.  
Оно носится взад-вперёд и по периметру и размахивает руками.  
СБ-шники делают ставки, сколько кругов оно сделает до прибытия гемов.  
Что-то в этой картине кажется мне неправильным.

Хм, а руками оно машет как-то осмысленно. Интересно, в Небесном Саду есть сурдопереводчики?

На ба наткнулся зам.нач.охраны. Побелел, потом присмотрелся — пошёл пятнами, минут десять складывал пальцы обеих рук в замысловатые фигуры от сглаза.  
Посоветовал ему не делать в сторону ба лишних жестов, мало ли что у цетов аналог нашего среднего пальца.  
СБ-шник посмотрел на меня несчастными глазами и чуть не плача выдал:  
\- Так оно же один в один Форкосиган на Дагуле!.. Я видел записи... Лысый... бритый... машет руками... только ростом повыше... Чур меня!  
Неправильным оказался рост. Н-да.  
Запросили штаб-квартиру о текущем местонахождении Форкосигана.  
Нач.охраны попеременно злобно хихикает и хватается за сердце.  
Чувствую, сегодня у нас опять есть повод для медовухи.

...Во время метаний по фойе у ба из покрывал вылетел бумажный рулончик. На следующем заходе его замело полой под антикварную банкетку. СБ-шники мгновенно перетекли в классическую охотничью стойку. Эх, как славно мы в своё время охотились на уток! Ностальгирую.

...Из штаб-квартиры пришёл ответ, что это не наш уровень доступа. У нач.охраны проявился нервный тик — дергается правый глаз, а рука шарит по кобуре нейробластера.

...Ба носится по фойе уже больше местных суток. Начало спотыкаться. Сжалились, решили его покормить. Запустили в фойе сервировочный столик на колесиках. Ба ест и улыбается в камеры так, что нам стыдно. Кажется, оно ещё совсем юное.

...В самый разгар послеобеденной сиесты заявились гемы. Ба им не обрадовалось и выразило свои чувства вполне по-барраярски. СБ делала ставки, но в целом, болела за ба. Гемы провозились полтора часа, в итоге аккуратно упаковали ба в его же покрывала и унесли. Их командир едва не помер от волевого усилия, но извинился.  
Извинения пришлось принять — дипломатия, чтоб её, зато выписали ему километровый счёт за разбитые вазы, вмятины на стенах и сколы на дверных панелях и вручили с надлежащими церемониями. Они что думают, мы забыли, сколько с нас содрали три года назад за ту мелочь в космопорте?

СБ-шники проводили гемов кровожадными взглядами, а потом наперегонки понеслись за вещдоком.  
Любопытство взяло верх над профессинализмом, потому как развернули они его, не вылезая из-под банкетки. Судя по тому, как красноречиво закаменели обтянутые зелёной формой седалища, медовуха отменяется.

Сб-шники вылезли. Рожи в цветах правящего дома Форбарра. Тот, что слева — красный от смущения, тот, что справа — синий от ярости.  
Рулончик оказался сшитой вручную тетрадкой эскизов на дорогой и очень тонкой синтебумаге.  
Нач.охраны передал её мне, держа кончиками пальцев за краешек, хотя по его лицу было видно, что он едва сдерживается, чтобы не смять её в кулаке до неузнаваемости.  
Мне, конечно, любопытно, но что-то как-то нехорошо сосёт под ложечкой...

Это, стыдно сказать, макет журнала порно-рисунков. «Возмездие Мяснику Комарра».  
Приказал в кратчайшие сроки подготовить диверсию в квартале иммигрантов. Бюджет неограничен.  
Нач.охраны со мной настолько солидарен, что даже забывает этому порадоваться.

...После операции пьём стоя и не чокаясь.  
Храни Вас боги, Адмирал и Вице-король! Хорошо, что Вы не видите это... извращение.

Нам не дано в полной мере оценить художественные таланты цетов. Медовуха не помогла нам выработать единое мнение по этому вопросу. Зам.нач.охраны оценил их в ноту протеста, его шеф — в начало партизанской войны на враждебной территории. Вспомнили, как наши отцы били цетов в Дендарийских горах, прослезились. Пели старые военные песни. Долго.  
С поста охраны передали, что цеты подняли по тревоге две роты и на всякий случай оцепили посольство. Спели им ещё.

...Утром за чашкой кофе сказал нач.охраны, что либо ба работает на нас, либо это провокация. Он подобрался. Торжественно сказал мне, что это конкретное ба не может работать ни на кого, кроме нас. Гены-с... А если ба работает на нас, это значит, у нас есть агент в Звёздных Яслях. Начинаем втихаря вертеть дырки под орден.

Пришёл дежурный с узла правительственной связи, доложился. Оказалось, что вчера кто-то из нас послал домой шифровку с вопросом, во сколько оценить художества цетов. Никто не признаётся. Дать, что ли, санкцию на фаст-пенту?

Восстановили текст шифровки. Дружно спали с лица. Кто додумался?.. Ведь уж сколько лет назад договорились - не поминать всуе младшего Форкосигана.

Дуемся друг на друга. Ждём неизбежного.

...Не прошло и пары дней... Как это поэтично выражаются гемы? Вспомнишь солнце — вот и лучик?

Боже, я уверую в тебя, как бетанцы, только дай мне спокойно выйти на пенсию. Лорд Аудитор приволок с собой Айвена Форпатрила.

...Лорд Форпатрил схватил со стола вещдок, не успел я сказать «порно» - рефлекс, однако! Раскрыл. Упал в обморок.

Лорд Аудитор покосился на тело, вздохнул. Сказал, что это возраст, силы уже не те.  
Осмотрел вещдок. Возмущался. Сказал, что Барраяр всегда сверху! Это завещал Эзар Великий!

Удавил в зародыше недостойный порыв сказать ему, что раз Барраяр сверху, то Форкосиганы всё равно снизу, в том же примере с Эзаром Великим. Нач.охраны под шумок воровал из моего бюро пачку успокоительного, поэтому был занят и промолчал.

...Лорд Аудитор третий день безвылазно сидит в посольстве. Затребовал записи с камер наблюдения в фойе. Денщики шёпотом докладывают, что он ходит по комнате и размахивает руками в такт ба на головиде. Подозрительно. СБ-шники втихаря отрабатывают план «перехват», братаются и пишут трогательные письма домой.

У нас в саду так же безвылазно сидит гем-засада. Под каждым кустом. Напротив окон Лорда Аудитора анализаторы засекли на траве гем-узор Дага Бенина.  
Вспомнил анекдот. Плоский и зелёный, лежит на клумбе и его не видно, кто это? Ответ: СБ-шник в парадной форме.

...Под утро Лорд Аудитор затребовал машину и уехал. Вернулся к завтраку. Водитель доложил, что высший фор соизволил объяснить ему, что «лишь радость от наблюдения за тем, как рождается день, способна сравниться с восторгом от того, что приходит достойный ответ». Ещё бы объяснил, зачем было проводить эти наблюдения с балкона высотки Звездных Яслей.

...В столице сгорела типография какого-то хаута из богемной тусовки. Наше алиби непоколебимо, как Дендарийские горы. Гем-узор Бенина на траве застыл в выражении обиды и непонимания.

...Лорд Аудитор прихватил с собой лорда Форпатрила и отбыл в город. Сказал, что займётся межнациональными культурными связями и пропагандой барраярского искусства. Охрана пасла их до самого Дома Удовольствий. Потом отправили шефу запрос, что тоже хотят пропагандировать. В ответ нач.охраны в простых выражениях объяснил, что готов лично провести сеанс пропаганды всем и каждому.

...Форкосиган в Доме уже двое суток. Нач.охраны пожимает плечами и говорит, что жизненные показатели на приборах слежения у него в пределах нормы. Для Лорда Аудитора, само собой. И уважительно добавляет, что при таких нагрузках сам он вырубился бы ещё несколько часов назад.

Спросил его про лорда Форпатрила. Нач.охраны отвёл глаза. Напомнил ему про леди Элис. Тот малодушно буркнул, что это родная тётка Лорда Аудитора, вот пусть он сам с ней и разбирается.

Прибежал медтехник, в панике. Сказал, что по данным биослежения, Лорду Аудитору и его кузену только что вкололи транквилизатор.  
Переглянулись с нач.охраны. Цеты, конечно, сами виноваты, но...  
Выпили стоя и не чокаясь. Медтехнику налили целый стакан, но минералки, он на посту всё-таки.

...Следующие сутки, всё ещё нет известий. Нач.охраны вскользь заметил, что Лорд Аудитор, судя по всему, теперь работает на оба фронта. Во взгляде растёт уважение. Ах, эта истинно солдатская наивность... Прошло то время, когда люди делились только на два пола. Сообщил ему сей прискорбный факт. Нач.охраны набычился и заявил, что Барраяр не сдаётся даже многократно превосходящим силам противника.

...Ещё трое суток сидим как на пороховой бочке. «Возмездие Мяснику Комарра» блекнет в сравнении с тем, что с нами сделают Аллегре, Император и леди Элис. А остатки, понятно, посеет в п-в туннеле Дендарийский флот.

Не выдержав напряжения, вскрываем с нач.охраны последний бочонок медовухи. Просим друг у друга прощения, но не успеваем получить его, потому как в посольство вприпрыжку возвращается Лорд Аудитор. Следом таксист и охранник заносят храпящего лорда Форпатрила.

Лорд Аудитор бодро приказывает в темпе готовить шаттл и грузить туда тушку кузена Айвена.

С плохо скрытой радостью оперативно провожаем его в космопорт, и он отчаливает, напоследок вручив мне диск.

Возвращаясь из космопорта, обомлели. Улицы вокруг посольства забиты гемами, гем-леди и хаутами. Пробираемся внутрь через потайной ход, приходится три квартала ползти по коллекторным трубам. Зад нач.охраны, ползущего в авангарде, сохраняет приснопамятное каменное выражение.

Пока мы ползали, к посольству прибыли несколько шаров хаут-леди. Цеты начинают тихо роптать.  
Нач.охраны сказал, что дело дрянь, и приказал заварить главный вход.  
Мне кажется, или цеты скандируют имена?

Под крики «Майлз, Майлз!» и «Айвен, Айвен!» вспоминаю про диск.  
Сажусь за комм, нач.охраны заглядывает мне через плечо.  
На диске узорчатая визитка какой-то цетской фирмы, лаконичная рекомендация оказывать ей содействие в разумных пределах и совет как можно более оперативно известить заинтересованных лиц об отбытии Лорда Аудитора с гостеприимной Цетаганды в связи со срочным и совершенно секретным заданием Императора.

Переглядываемся с нач.охраны. Заинтересованных лиц?.. СБ-шник нервно сглатывает и как-то неуверенно кивает за окно.

Не сговариваясь, бежим в бывшую спальню Лорда Аудитора и с балкона кричим Бенину, что высокие гости отбыли, пусть проверяет логи космопорта. Спешно ныряем обратно и опускаем бронежалюзи.

С улицы слышится разочарованный вой поклонников. Синхронно передёргиваемся. На Барраяре за таким воем обычно следует гражданская война. Охрана для надёжности заварила ещё чёрный ход и люк на крышу.

Нач.охраны командирским решением экспроприирует последнюю заначку у нач.снаба. В качестве компенсации, приглашаем его за стол.

Когда рассасывается митинг под окнами, нам уже море по колено, даже у острова Кайрил.  
В дверь царапается гем-генерал Бенин, утверждает, что у него послание от Императора. Вр-р-рёт, с-собака с-стр-р-рашная! Наш Император - патриот и пользуется только курьерской службой СБ!

Нач.охраны предлагает открыть двери и показать этой размалёванной обезьяне, как нехорошо оскорблять патриотические чувства истинных барраярцев. Охрана побежала за резаками. Срочно наливаю ему ещё, надеюсь, что успею.

Есть! Гем-генерал пробирается внутрь под аккомпанемент храпа нач.охраны. Информирую Бенина, что если он нас обманул, с него снимут скальп. Вон, СБ-шники уже в очередь встали. Ну и что, что на карачках. То есть, это упор сидя! Такая особая низкая стойка... Видите, ножи в зубах зажали?

Гем-генерал толкнул речугу. Садист... Понял только, что их Небесный Господин и Госпожа очень надеются, что чувство патриотизма, присущее всем барраярцам, удержит Лорда Аудитора от разъездов по гостям в пределах Империи Цетаганда в ближайшие сто - сто пятьдесят лет.  
Вот гад!.. Сказать мне такое, когда кончилась медовуха!.. Тут не знаешь, то ли бояться, что Форкосиган проживёт ещё 150 лет, то ли праздновать, что он проживёт их, не посещая моё посольство.  
Задавил в себе желание сказать гему, что у него потёк грим.

Под конец Бенин вытащил шкатулку и всучил мне. Сказал, что это орден «За заслуги перед Цетагандой», авансом. Если Форкосиган больше сюда не заявится, я смогу с полным правом увезти его с собой на пенсию.

Кто-то выдаёт тираду на четырёх языках Барраяра сразу, причём преобладает русский. Оборачиваемся.

Оказалось, нач.охраны проснулся и полез в комм.  
Заглядываем ему через плечо.  
На диске обнаружился ещё один файл.  
Первый номер журнала «Это Барраяррр!», рейтинг навскидку NC-21. Действующие лица всех возможных полов и все подозрительно знакомые.  
Строго в соответствии с пожеланиями Лорда Аудитора, Барраяр сверху.  
Нач.охраны подскочил, проорал «Так завещал Эзар Великий!» и отдал честь его портрету в гостиной.  
Гем-генерал пробормотал что-то неразборчивое вроде «бедный Хенн».  
Нач.охраны тут же с радостью сообщил ему, что у него потёк грим.  
Бенин махнул рукой и цапнул со стола последний стакан с медовухой.


End file.
